Aoko Aozaki
Introduction Aoko Aozaki is the Fifth Magician and the only present user of The Fifth Magic which allows her to Time Travel. She is also the sister of Touko Aozaki and the main character of Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Aoko Aozaki was the final boss in Re-ACT and became a playable character in Act Cadenza. She also gave Shiki his glasses and is the creator of White Len. Stage: Witch on the Holy Night BGM: Beat from Melty Blood Moon Overview Aoko is a character with a large variety of attacks having ranged attacks, anti air, traps, dashs, combo moves and projectiles reflection. Aoko Crescent Moon has a ranged laser, jumping kick, air lazer aiming down, floating traps, activable traps and an unique move allows her to recreate the last used move, allowing combos and surprise attacking your opponent. Her Full Moon has a ranged projectile, floating traps, anti air, slide kick, in this version her activable traps are set in sky but can blast a lazer aiming down, also her trap special move is replaced by chain explosions. Lastly Aoko Crescent Moon have ranged laser, jumping kick and air lazer aiming down from Crescent Moon, ranged land wave that the special version gives Break and activable traps that you can set either near, far and in air. Win Quotes You look a bit gloomy, so you want to come with me? By crossing the seven seas, almost all of your worries disappear in a flash. My name? Ah...sorry, but that's a secret. If we ever meet again, I'll tell you. Instructive counseling, complete! I'm not one to talk, but you're not using your strengths right, you know? ...By the way, if you see a cigarette chewing, glasses wearing woman that looks like a mom obsessed with her kid's teaching, can you hit her once for me? Tell her not to go changing her image all by herself. Tomorrow's another day, as they say. I just travel around where I want with just a single suitcase. I don't have a set destination anyways. What a good workout. I'll come back to you again if I'm bored, so until then! Alright then, I'll be moving on... I may not look it, but I'm pretty busy. Let's meet again if fate will have it. You don't seem to have learned your lesson. Your persistence is irritating yet endearing for some reason... Like a cassette tape with all the tape pulled out. Im not going to to preach on justice or whatnot... But people like us dwell in the background, so it's a good idea for us not to appaer on the foreground, don't you think? Such a pain to be fighting in towns, I can't go blasting all these Sliders out. The Assosication's authority is a real pain, I guess I ought to keep at least the rule on no collateral damages. You might have just a bit more to go until you become a stand-up man. Bye, Shiki, I look forward to the day we meet somewhere in the countryside (Shiki Tohno). Oh? Could you be one of the rumored Twenty Seven Cats? The world sure is big. I never knew such ugly creatures still existed. (Neco-Arc, Neco & Mech). Images Ingame Artworks= Aoko Character Select.png|Character Select Aoko Special.png|Special Aoko Arc Drive.png|Arc Drive Aoko Ending.png|Ending Aoko Face Old.png Aoko Special Old.png|Special (Old) Aoko Arc Drive Old.png|Arc Drive (Old) Aoko Arc Drive Old 2.png|Arc Drive (Old) Aoko Ending Old.png|Ending (Old) |-| Sprites= Aoko-colors.png|Colors |-| Expression Sheets= Aoko 01.png Aoko 02.png Aoko 03.png Aoko 04.png Aoko 05.png Aoko 01 Old.png Aoko 02 Old.png Aoko 03 Old.png Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female